The present invention relates to a chain and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a drive chain or lifting chain of the kind having a plurality of inner links connected by intermediate outer links.
Conventional roller chains comprise a sequence of inner links interconnected by intermediate outer links and pins which are received in said inner links and are secured by interference fit in holes provided in the outer links. Each pin is located in a fixed bush which supports a rotatable cylindrical roller and which extends between opposed inner link plates. In some harsh applications shock loads to a drive or lifting arrangement are carried by the chain resulting in chain failure through fatigue.